Put a Ring On It
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Dean and Padma enjoy a day together.


**Title:** Put a Ring On It  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s): **Dean/Padma, Seamus/Lavender (mentioned)  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 882  
**Summary: **Dean and Padma enjoy a day together.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Speed drabble thread – Prompts Used – throb, vertical, vile, pool, snapshot, "That's brilliant!"

**Het Pairing Boot Camp Challenge:** Prompt – Wet

**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Nine of Spades – Prompt Used – Write about an overlooked character.

**As Many as You Want Competition: **Prompts Used – Dean/Padma, Spider, Brownies, Muggle, Skinny Dipping, White Lie, Twins, "Write me a song.", "You seriously don't know how to cook?"

**Taming the muse: ****Prompt – **scrambled brains

* * *

Padma smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a yellow two-piece bathing suit and her long hair was pulled into a braid. She had told her boyfriend a little white lie about never doing an activity as Muggle as swimming in a pool. Although she didn't do it often, usually choosing to swim in a lake or river, she did swim in a pool once in a while.

Oh well. What Dean didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Maybe if all went well, she could talk him into skinny dipping. It was a private pool after all. Padma licked her lips at the mental picture in her head. She definitely wouldn't mind that. All of that wet, naked skin. For her eyes only. Maybe she could even get a snapshot for her viewing pleasure late on if she could get it to happen.

When she walked out to where the pool was, she caught sight of a vile spider and grimaced. She really hated the things, although her hatred didn't extend to fear like for one Ron Weasley.

When she got outside, her heart began to throb when she caught sight of her boyfriend, Dean Thomas. He was standing on the diving board – she still couldn't believe his pool was big enough that it had a diving board – and getting ready to jump. He was so gorgeous with a leanly muscled body, unblemished dark skin, playfully tousled black hair, and chocolate eyes that Padma always lost herself in.

He bounced a few times before taking a ramrod straight, vertical jump into the water.

Padma walked to the edge of the pool and when Dean came up for some much needed air, she batted her eyelashes. "That's brilliant!" she said flirtatiously. Like most twins, she was different than Parvati, and her sister was the one with the flirtatious gene, but Padma did try, at least where her boyfriend was concerned.

Dean's mouth opened when he got a look at her.

"What?" Padma asked when she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered. "Felt like I had scrambled brains there for a minute. You just look absolutely amazing."

"Thanks," she said, blushing lightly.

"If you want, I have some brownies over at the table for you." He nodded in a direction.

Padma looked over her shoulder before look down at him once again. "Maybe later. Right now I just want to get in the pool with you." She sat on the edge and slid into the water, shivering at the cool temperature.

Dean's arms came around her and suddenly, Padma felt warmer. "Don't let those brownies go to waste."

"Never," Padma promised as she looped her arms around Dean's neck.

"So," Dean said. "Since I baked something for you to enjoy, maybe you can cook something for me to enjoy."

Padma smiled at his not so subtle hint. "I don't think you'd like that. It might not be edible.

Dean's eyebrows rose at that. "You seriously don't know how to cook?"

Padma tilted her head while her knee brushed against what she thought was his groin. The stiffening of his back assured her that she was right about her assumption. "Why are you so surprised by that?"

"Well, you're a girl and –"

"Don't finish the sentence," Padma warned. "I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean I have to be an awesome cook. Many guys can't bake, so you obviously don't follow the gender rules either."

Dean wisely kept his mouth closed and nodded fervently.

"Good boy," she praised and tilted her head up, hoping he'd take the hint.

He did and leaned down, claiming her lips in a fiery kiss.

Padma moaned and moved her hands down, trusting Dean to hold her up against the wall. Her hand brushed his covered groin, and he thrust into her gentle palm, groaning at the contact.

She playfully bit his lip and pulled her lips away, breathing heavily as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Did you like that?"

"Very much so," he said in a low voice.

Padma smile happily. She loved the effect she had on him.

Later on, as they laid by the pool, Dean's eyes were locked onto her own eyes. Sadly, she wasn't able to convince him into going skinny dipping, but they did have some fun at the side of the pool. Now their bodies were covered by a towel.

Dean's hand held hers, his thumb rubbing circles on the back. "Have you thought about what to get Seamus and Lavender as a wedding present?"

Padma nodded. "I'm going to sing an original song, one I wrote just for them."

Dean nodded, and then out of nowhere, said "Write me a song."

Padma laughed. "Maybe I will."

"What do I have to do to get a song?"

Padma's grin was positively wicked when she sat up, putting her weight on her elbows and looked at him with hooded eyes. "Put a ring on my finger."

Dean leaned forward and kissed her, a hand coming up to palm her breasts through her towel. When he pulled back, he said, "Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Her heart thudded at the notion and she hoped to have a ring very soon.


End file.
